mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Rush
Mr. Rush is the thirtieth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. ] Mr. Rush *'Color': Purple *'shape': Sideways Triangle *'Gender ': Male *'Relatives ': noneMr. Busy *Love:Little Miss Quick *Friends: Mr. Daydream, Mr. Tall. *Rivals: Mr. Clumsy *Release date: 1978 *'Job': being fast, quick and always in a hurry *Voice Actors: Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Neil Crone (1997-1999) Story Mr. Rush is always in a rush. He never does anything properly. He is in such a rush he has a terrible breakfast (toast not toasted, water cold), only brushes one tooth, and runs out of the house to go nowhere. He sees an ad for a vacation in a magazine but can't go away because he has no money, so he wants a job to make money. Being a bus driver isn't good, because he doesn't stop at any of the stops, being a waiter isn't good because he'd whisk away the food as soon as he brought it. The job he finds is as a postman delivering express letters, the best job for the fastest thing on two feet. He saves enough money and goes on vacation. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Monsieur Pressé (French) *Don Prisas (Spanish) *Ο Κύριος Βιαστικός (Greek) *匆忙先生 (Taiwan) *서둘러씨 (Korean) *Unser Herr Eilig (German) Trivia *''Counterparts:'' * Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic, both are fast), * Road Runner (Looney Tunes, Both Are Fast), * Swift Heart Rabbit (Care Bears, both are fast), * Lightning McQueen, (Pixar's Cars, both are very fast), * The Flash (DC Comics, both are very fast), * Dash Parr (The Incredibles, both are fast), * Speed Racer Sr./Go Mifune and Jr (Speed Racer/Mach GoGoGo series, all three like going fast), * Quicksilver (X-Men, Marvel Comics, both are fast), * Blurr (Transformers, both are fast), * Spencer (Thomas the Tank Engine, both are very fast), * Waluigi (Mario games, both are purple and wear hats), * Cheetah (Jambo! Safari, Sega, both move fast), * Quick Man (Mega Man 2, Capcom, both are very fast), * Speedy Ness (The Family Ness, both are discribed as fast) * Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes, both are fast). * Silicon Dreams Studios (since 1999, both rush alot, though SD rushed once), * Homestar Runner (Homestar Runner, both are fast), * Nigel the Coach (The Transporters, both are fast) *It is possible if his book was the reason why they put Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small together, since they were seen with each other in his story. *In one episode of Mr. Men and Little Miss, Miss Chatterbox said that he is related to Mr. Busy and self-related to Mr. Fussy. List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Happy * Farmer Pictures Only * Mr. Greedy * Mr. Small * Mr. Nosey * Mr. Silly Title character other appearances This is a list of other books and episodes of Mr. Men and Little Miss that the title character has appeared in. * Little Miss Busy-Body * Little Miss Jealous * Mr. Bump Goes on a trip (TV) * Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice (TV) (cameo) * An Invitation for Mr. Messy(TV) * Hurry, Mr. Rush! Autumn is Coming(TV) * Mr. Lazy Can't Sleep Anymore(TV) * Mr. Funny Puts on a Show (TV)(cameo) * Happy Christmas, Mr. Worry(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Jelly's Show of Bravery(TV) * That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity!(TV) * What a mess, Little Miss Helpful (TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault (TV) (cameo) * An Unforgettable Sunday for Little Miss Tiny(TV)(cameo) * Mr. Slow Takes the lead (TV) * Thank Goodness for Mr. Slow (TV) * Little Miss Late Beats Them All(TV) * Mr. Noisy, the Music Man(TV)(cameo) * Little Miss Tidy and the winning ticket(TV) * Hello, Pizza Express (Mr. Busy) (TV)(Mentioned, but not seen) See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Purple characters Category:Triangle characters Category:Characters with hats Category:No Hair